1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to apparatuses for trapping live insects, e.g., for scientific study or for feeding to reptiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of insect traps currently are available. However, most of such traps are designed to kill the insects (e.g., using electrocution), or else use a very sticky material to prevent the insects from escaping. As a result, such conventional insect traps typically do not provide live, healthy, usable insects.
One conventional trap that was intended to capture live insects was the “Wild Food Critter Catchers”, which at least at one time was sold by James and Laura Sturgess of Phoenix Ariz. This conventional “trap” apparently consisted merely of a funnel attached to a jar, together with a string for hanging the assembly from a porch light, and simply relied upon insects falling into the top of the funnel and then becoming trapped within the jar. As a result, it is not believed to have been very efficient at capturing live insects.